Sampai Jumpa
by Dianzu
Summary: Kini, Junhoe dan Hanbin akan sering berjumpa. [oneshot; junbin / ikon]


_**Disclaimer:** seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang_

 _ **Main pair:** Junhoe/Hanbin_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

 **Sampai Jumpa**

.

Bulan depan sudah waktunya masuk kuliah, maka Hanbin gigih mendaftarkan diri ke berbagai universitas.

Salahnya, terlalu sibuk menunggu pengumuman universitas negeri, sampai-sampai melupakan universitas swasta untuk berjaga-jaga jika negeri tidak lolos. Hanbin berniat masuk fakultas kedokteran; salah satu fakultas yang memiliki banyak peminat dari segala penjuru daerah. Walau biayanya bisa dibilang sangat mahal, tapi jangan salah sangka—fakultas ini amat sangat diminati ternyata. Hanbin sudah menetapkan hati untuk masuk ke sana. Pria itu memiliki asalan tersendiri; jika ia menjadi dokter kelak, dirinya bisa menjaga kesehatan setiap anggota keluarganya; dan juga bisa membantu banyak orang—ia tidak tega ketika melihat orang kurang mampu yang harus bersusah payah untuk melawan penyakit yang diderita. Tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan alasan kurangnya finansial keluarga. Sungguh, setidaknya Hanbin ingin melakukan hal sosial.

Dengan didampingi ayah dan ibu, Hanbin kini tengah menunggu antrean pendaftaran. Di tangannya kini, beberapa berkas yang diperlukan sudah disiapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Matanya melirik ke segala arah; banyak orang yang mendaftar juga. Hanbin hanya bisa menggoyangkan kaki—guna menghilangkan rasa gugup.

Setelah selesai mendaftar, dirinya kembali duduk di kursi antre.

"Bin, ibu dan ayah ingin ke luar sebentar mencari makanan. Kamu tunggu di sini saja ya." sang ayah berucap pada Hanbin.

Hanbin pun mengangguk, "Iya."

Kedua orangtuanya pergi meninggalkan ruang pendaftaran. Hanbin duduk di kursi paling belakang sendiri. Masih asyik melihat lingkungan yang masih terlihat ramai.

"Kim Hanbin."

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Hanbin segera menghampiri meja pendaftaran, "Ya?"

"Silakan melakukan tes ujian di situ." wanita itu menunjukkan komputer di sisi kanan. Hanbin melihat beberapa anak melakukan tes ujian masuk universitas di situ.

Hanbin mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Pria itu duduk di salah satu komputer yang tersedia. Ia memasukkan beberapa kode password yang sudah diberitahu. Di layar komputer pun terpampang ujian tes Bahasa Inggris dan IPA. Hanbin memilih mengerjakan IPA terlebih dahulu. Dikerjakannya soal yang menurutnya mudah. Hanbin terlihat santai mengerjakannya. Ya, ya, dirinya sudah berlatih keras untuk mengerjakan soal-soal _berengsek_ yang senantiasa hadir di dalam hidupnya dalam beberapa tahun ini.

Ya, soal IPA pun terjawab semua. Layar komputer menampilkan kata lulus untuk tes IPA. Hanbin harus berbangga hati—dirinya kini bisa menaklukkan soal-soal yang selalu membuatnya tekanan batin. Kini tinggal soal Bahasa Inggris. Ah, Hanbin memperkirakan jika soal yang akan diujiankan sama seperti di sekolah—soal tentang cerita.

Salah, Hanbin salah besar. Karena soal Bahasa Inggris yang akan diujiankan adalah tentang Present Tense, Present Continous Tense, Present—ah apalah itu namanya. Yang pasti, Hanbin amat sangat mengakui jika dirinya sangat _tolol_ dalam hal itu.

 _Hah, mati saja kau Kim Hanbin._

"Hayo, bisa tidak menjawabnya?"

Hanbin terlonjak kaget tatkala suara seorang laki-laki memasuki pendengarannya. Hanbin menoleh ke belakang—dilihatnya seorang pria tampan rupawan dengan tampang garang tengah fokus menatap layar komputer miliknya. Jika dilihat dari pakaian yang ia pakai, rasa-rasanya pria itu pegawai di universitas ini.

"Jawabannya yang A."

Haduh, mana suaranya nge-bass begitu. Hanbin sedikit meleleh ketika mendengarnya. Begitu dan jantan dan bau maskulinnya sangat menguar dari tubuhnya. Hanbin mengikuti semua instruksi yang diberikan karyawan universitas. Jarang-jarang ada yang ingin membantunya begini. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Jadi, jangan disia-siakan!

"Hayo, kalau yang ini jawabannya apa?" pria itu kembali menggoda Hanbin.

Hanbin semakin dibuat gugup, "Ah, itu—"

"D. Jawabannya D."

Hanbin buru-buru menjawab jawaban yang sudah diberitahu. Oh, mungkinkah Tuhan sengaja mengirimkannya jawaban lewat pria yang tidak ia kenali itu?

Tuhan sungguh baik.

Setelah semua soal terjawab, dan Hanbin dinyatakan lolos ujian seleksi, kini dirinya merasa sangat senang—lebih senang daripada menang lotre, "Terima kasih, tuan."

Hanbin tidak akan lupa pada siapa yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya ketika dihadapkan soal-soal Bahasa Inggris yang membuatnya mati kutu. Pria itu tersenyum tampan, lalu mengusap kepala Hanbin lembut, "Ya, sama-sama."

Jika dilihat-lihat, pria itu masih muda, lebih tinggi darinya, lebih kekar darinya—ah, jika dipikir-pikir, kenapa pria itu ingin membantunya, ya?

"Ah, aku harus menge-print hasil tesmu. Sebentar ya, kamu tunggu di kursi antrean. Biar aku print dulu ini."

Hanbin mengangguk. Lagi pula, kedua orangtuanya belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Hanbin kembali duduk di kursi antre. Merasa lega karena cita-citanya sebagai dokter mungkin akan segera terwujudkan. Pria tadi kembali datang dengan segenggam kertas hasil di-print—yang berisikan jika dirinya dinyatakan lulus dalam ujian.

"Terima kasih banyak." ucap Hanbin.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Namaku Koo Junhoe. Panggil saja June."

"Salam kenal June, namaku Kim Hanbin. Dan terima kasih juga sudah membantuku dalam menjawab soal Bahasa Inggris _sialan_ itu." tanpa sadar, Hanbin mulai menggerutu tidak jelas. June tertawa keras.

"Tidak masalah Hanbin. Setelah itu, tingkatkan lagi kemampuan Bahasa Inggris-mu, ya."

Hanbin hanya mengangguk. Jika dipikir-pikir, dirinya memang harus banyak belajar. Apalagi ia masuk fakultas kedokteran. Hah, ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana peningnya tugas kuliah dan hafalan yang akan membuat kepalanya kebakaran jenggot.

"Kamu karyawan di sini?" Hanbin bertanya pada June.

Pria berwajah garang itu mengangguk, "Ya. Aku karyawan di sini."

Hanbin membulatkan mulutnya. Sudah ia duga jika June adalah karyawan di sini.

"Hanbin, boleh aku minta nomormu?"

"Tentu."

Hanbin tanpa ragu memberikan nomor ponselnya pada June. Ya, lumayan juga untuk menambah pertemanan di dalam kontaknya.

"Terima kasih, oh kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan." June berucap pada Hanbin.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membantuku, June."

"Sampai jumpa, Hanbin." June tersenyum lembut. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Hanbin di kursi antrean. Namanya kembali dipanggil ke meja pendaftaran untuk melakukan pembayaran masuk universitas. Untung saja ayah sudah memberikan uang padanya sebelum pergi ke luar bersama ibu.

"Ini, uangnya." ucap Hanbin.

"Ah iya. Kim Hanbin, kamu itu kenalan Koo Junhoe ya?" tanya wanita yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Eum, bukan. Aku baru pertama kali berjumpa dengannya. Oh, June bekerja sebagai apa di sini?" Hanbin mendadak penasaran. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, hanya dirinya yang dibantu oleh June dalam menjawab soal ujian.

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut, "Kamu sama sekali tidak tahu?!"

Hanbin menggeleng lugu, "A—aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Koo Junhoe itu, dosen Bahasa Inggris di sini." ucap sang wanita.

Hanbin sedikit terkejut. Ah, pantas saja jika Bahasa Inggris June lancar begitu. Ternyata dia seorang dosen.

"Dia sudah S2."

Wah, kini Hanbin benar-benar merasa takjub. Masih muda sudah mendapatkan gelar magister. Sangat keren. Hanbin ingin seperti June.

"Dan dia anak dari pemilik universitas ini."

"Wah itu ker—APA?! ANAK DARI PEMILIK UNIVERSITAS INI?!" mendadak volume suara Hanbin jebol. Mungkin rem-nya rusak. Seketika seluruh penjuru mata kini menatapnya dengan bingung. Hanbin merasa jadi _Miss Universe_ sekarang.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Hanbin membungkuk pada semuanya.

Setelah membayar pendaftaran, Hanbin ke luar dari ruangan dengan gontai. Masih tidak percaya jika June adalah anak dari pemilik universitas ini. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah kertas yang menjadi saksi jika dirinya lulus ujian.

Oh, Hanbin baru sadar. Sejak awal dirinya tidak memperhatikan dengan jelas nama universitasnya.

Universitas Koo.

"Hanbin, sudah selesai? Bagaimana? Lulus tidak?" sang ibu datang dengan membawa beberapa makanan ringan.

Ayahnya di belakang pun ikut bertanya, "Bagaimana, Nak?"

"Lulus. Aku lulus." ucap Hanbin senang. Kedua orangtuanya ikut berbangga hati. Akhirnya, Kim Hanbin yang sejak kecil hobinya buang air besar di celana akan menjadi dokter.

Hanbin tersenyum melihat reaksi ayah dan ibunya. Matanya tidak sengaja melirik ke arah lain. Ya, di sana ada sebuah mobil lamborgini berwarna hitam pekat. Hanbin melihat sesuatu di dalam mobil itu.

June. Junhoe. Koo Junhoe. Tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum dari dalam mobil mewah. Tangan pria itu melambai. Mulutnya terbuka, seperti mengucapkan sesuatu.

 _Sampai jumpa_ _Hanbin, mahasiswaku._

Hanbin tersenyum melihatnya. Ia juga melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa."

 _Dosenku._

.

 **selesai**

Tangerang, 2 Agustus 2018 - 15:03 PM

.

 **a/n:** ah, sepertinya alurnya terlalu cepat. fiksi ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi saya sebenarnya, wkwk. semoga menikmati :)


End file.
